


情人节R

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 7





	情人节R

两个人回到北京的家，从路上到回家沐浴，王一博好像一切都很正常，肖战一边吹着头发，一边想肯定是自己想多了，自己家的狗崽崽没准都没看热搜什么的…诶～自己却想情人节跑路…罪过罪过，今天一定得好好补偿下那小宝贝～

肖战吹好头发，去卧室的时候，发现客厅灯亮着，走过去发现王一博正在吃草莓…  
“崽崽，怎么不去睡呀～”  
王一博被草莓塞得嘴巴闭不上， 鼓着可爱的两腮， “战哥，今天可是情人节！”  
肖战笑了笑，站着弯腰从后面搂住王一博的脖子， “那你什么时候准备吃情人节礼物呀～”  
王一博一听，直接卜噔一下，咽下了口中的草莓，吻着搂着自己脖子的手， “现在就吃，和草莓一起吃……”

肖战被王一博托着屁股抬到桌子上，浴袍大敞，让王一博兴奋的是肖战居然没穿内裤，“战哥，又不是第一次一起过情人节，怎么那么骚～”  
肖战把头埋进王一博的颈窝， “对于我们不是第一次，但对于夏天，这确实是第一次过情人节呀～”  
王一博吻了吻肖战的发顶， “真是温柔又宠粉…”

两个人一个坐在长长的餐桌上，张开双腿，一个站在餐桌前，把身子放到张开的腿中间，两个人不断拥吻着…  
“唔…崽…嗯呜……”肖战觉得自己快喘不上来气了，王一博才收回舌头，放过他的唇，往下游走着…  
王一博一边轻舔着肖战的脖子，一边用手渐渐加大力气抚摸肖战的乳尖，随着乳尖越来越硬，越来越敏感，肖战发出了断断续续的呻吟声，“啊……嗯……啊～……”  
王一博把肖战推平，附身压上去开始吸充红扑扑的乳尖，“啊哈……啊……”  
肖战觉得自己今天异常敏感，只是被舔了胸部，身子就颤抖起来，张开的腿也不停的夹着王一博的腰往上勾…  
王一博一边嘬着胸，一边用手托起肖战的屁股，揉捏着，肖战感觉自己后穴在王一博玩弄中开始发骚， “嗯嗯～崽崽……哈～”  
肖战一边叫，一边推着王一博…  
“怎么了战哥～” 王一博无辜的抬起头…  
肖战气的脸都红了， “你快点往下面舔啦！”  
王一博轻笑一声，用手指在肖战肚脐处轻轻刮了两圈，“遵命。”  
王一博蹲下身子，看着抬着头的肉棒，直接含入了口中…  
“喔喔……哈……啊啊……”肖战抓着王一博的头发，带着他上下浮动着，王一博突然用嘴把肉棒含到根部，将肉棒完全纳入喉咙深处，灵活的舌头，在肉棒根处不停的划动着…  
“啊…崽崽，别这样……哈啊啊……太刺激了…”  
肖战仰着头，深喉对于他来说，还是太刺激了…龟头的水不停顶着王一博的咽喉处，往外流出…  
做了几次深喉，感觉肖战龟头水越来越多，王一博把肉棒退出了嘴巴…  
“战哥，把腿往外打开点，后面我也想舔舔。”  
肖战听话的把腿抬起摆成大型的m状，王一博拿起一颗草莓，对这后穴舔了几下，就把草莓含进嘴里，用草莓尖不停的往肖战后穴里进进出出…  
“啊喔……啊…太刺激了，崽崽…喔…～啊……”  
随着肖战无意识的扭腰，后穴与王一博的嘴好像在打架，都想把草莓吸进自己这方…  
王一博拍了拍肖战屁股，肖战后穴放松了一下，就这一下，草莓就被王一博从后穴完全吸了出来，王一博抬起头，挑眉与肖战对视，把草莓吞入口中…肖战突感坐起身来，搂着王一博的脖子，凑上自己的嘴，把王一博嘴里的草莓强行咬了一小半，吞入了自己口中…

“崽崽站好，我帮你也舔舔～”肖战说着就蹲下身子，拉下王一博的睡裤，巨大的肉棒一下子弹到了肖战的鼻尖上…  
肖战抬手勾到了餐桌上的果酱，“幸亏我鼻子是天然的，不然就被你的大自豪弹歪了～”  
王一博听肖战这么说，也鹅鹅的笑了两声……  
肖战把果酱挖出来一点，抹在王一博的肉棒上，抬头看了眼王一博，慢慢把肉棒放入口中……  
“嘶…啊…哈…战哥的口活越来越了棒了……嗯…含的真好……”  
肖战突然发力前后摇晃着脑袋，比平时都用力都快速的吸充肉棒，他知道，他动的越来，王一博就越爽…自己口中得到的满足也越多…  
“好了战哥，快点趴过去…我让你后面爽上天……”  
肖战最后舔了圈王一博的龟头，才站起身，趴好在桌子上，等着王一博使用…  
王一博从后面圈住肖战，用手套动了几下他的肉棒， “战哥，是我肉棒的白水好吃，还是果酱好吃～”  
肖战肉棒被王一博摸的龟头又冒出了水，讨好的用屁股摩了摩王一博的肉棒， “当然是我家狗崽崽的白水最好吃～”  
王一博掰开肖战的臀，硬梆梆的肉棒往前一顶，’噗嗤’一声，全部进入了肖战的后穴中…  
“唔……啊，啊……崽崽，用力使劲……啊……好爽…崽崽……啊……”  
肖战咬住自己的一只手指，口水流到了桌子上…  
王一博从小练舞，腰腹力量很足，一下一下撞击着肖战后穴的凸点…  
房间里只能听见呻吟声和啪啪身体撞击，咕叽咕叽淫水肉棒的交融声…  
“啊啊……西巴！崽崽别摸蛋蛋，啊哈……不行……啊啊～……唔……啊……太爽了……哈……崽崽……”  
王一博越艹速度越快…  
“唔…崽崽……啊……都射进来吧……啊…嗯……”肖战扭着屁股，随着王一博肉棒的进出配合着…  
“唔……崽崽…后穴快被插爆了……快点射出来给我吧……啊啊啊……喔～……哈……”  
王一博亲了肖战后背一下， “战哥，不能和男人说快……”  
肖战感觉后穴的肉棒又硬，速度又快，就没有射精的迹象，自己还被干的很爽…  
“啊啊啊啊……喔……嗯嗯……好舒服……哈…”  
不知道王一博进出了多久，突感掐住肖战的屁股， “战哥，要来了……嗯……接好了……”  
肖战扭着屁股，含着自己的手指， “啊恩…都射进来吧……啊……啊啊……来了……来了……啊……崽崽滚烫的精液都射进来了……啊啊啊啊啊——”

粗重的喘息声渐渐的平息了，王一博把肖战翻过身来， 用指甲沾了下桌子上肖战射出的精液放入口中，“战哥，被我艹射了几次呀～”  
肖战知道王一博在打趣自己，不理他别过头…  
王一博笑了笑，看了下表…  
“战哥，我们再来一次吧～”  
“什么？！”  
王一博手开始不老实， “网上说我只有9分钟～好事成双～今天一定要做满99分钟～”

…………

随着王一博又一次的入侵，肖战内心委屈成一团…  
果然，狗崽崽还是看到了那条热搜，是哪个挨千刀的瞎逼说的！！！

不管是谁说的，谁扩散的谣言，反正情人节王一博是绝对爽到了…

——————

彩蛋时间：

王一博盯着手机，啪，摔在地毯上！  
老子只有9分钟？？！  
呵！今天我就和战哥让你们看看谁9分钟！

“战哥，战哥？”  
嗯？出去了…  
王一博从阳台往下望，嘁，都快出小区了，跑的到快～  
王一博穿上大衣，全面武装…  
伴着关门的声音……  
小兔子～小狮子来抓你啦～


End file.
